The present invention generally relates to a mousepad. More specifically, the present invention relates to a securable mousepad having a hidden writing surface as well as a method of using the same. Further, the present invention relates to a mousepad having a hidden writing surface contained within layers of the mousepad and/or on an internal section separable from a remainder of the mousepad.
It is, of course, generally known to provide mousepads to be used as a surface on which a mouse may be transferred thereon used generally in connection with a computer system. The mousepad may be composed of a layer of rubberized material having a gripping surface on one side for gripping a desk, and a cloth material contained on an opposite side for a computer mouse to be utilized thereon. Generally, the mousepad is comprised of two layers, the rubberized material and the cloth material, both of which are attached to one another via an adhesive. In use, the mousepad generally may be placed atop a desk or a table relatively close to a computer system. A computer mouse, extending from the computer system, may be utilized on the mousepad. Specifically, a smooth surface may allow a rollerball contained with the mouse to roll thereby controlling a cursor or an arrow, for example, on a computer screen.
Further, it is also generally known to utilize a global computer network such as, for example, the Internet on a computer system via a computer mouse utilized on a mousepad. The Internet includes many websites that may require personal information to be entered thereinto. Further, access to many websites is restricted to individuals who have permission to use the website from a website administrator. Access to these restricted websites may generally be achieved by entering a user name and/or an identification and/or a password.
However, often different user identifications or names are used as well as different passwords for each website. Further, for security purposes, the password for any and/or all websites may be changed on a regular basis such as, for example, monthly. Consequently, it may be difficult for an individual to keep track of the multitude of user identifications and passwords that an Internet user must use. Further, the variety of passwords that may be used by a single individual for access to a specific website may be easily confused or forgotten. Further, passwords should be contained in a secure or otherwise secret location to keep the passwords private and inaccessible to other individuals.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved mousepad, a password security apparatus and a method of using the same that overcome the deficiencies noted herein.